Drinking Game
by TheCherryBlossomUchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura decide to play 2 Lies, 1 Truth together. But what happens when they turn this innocent game into a drinking game? SasuSaku one-shot!


**IMPORTANT INFO BEFORE YOU READ-** For those who don't know, here's how you play 2 Lies, 1 Truth: You make 3 statements, and as the title suggests, 2 of them have to be lies and one a truth. The other person must guess which statement is true.

I hope you guys enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Nope," Sasuke said with a satisfied grin. "The truth is I mastered the Great Fireball Technique when I was only eight-years-old."

"Damn it…" Sakura said as she took another shot of sake.

Somehow Sakura had convinced Sasuke to play 2 Lies, 1 Truth with her. _It's a way to get to know each other better_ she had told him. Of course, playing this game wouldn't have been such a bad idea if they hadn't decided to hire the stakes by adding alcohol into the mix. And it would have also helped if they had gotten more answers right than wrong—every time every time a person answered incorrectly, he or she had to take a shot.

"Hmmm…okay I got one!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke smirked, crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair. Much to his surprise, he was actually really enjoying the game. He looked her in the eye to signal that he was ready.

"Two lies, one truth," she continued. "When I first met Sai he pissed me off, so I decked him in the face; I had to buy Naruto ramen for a week because I lost a bet that he couldn't eat 5 bowls in one sitting; or I'm a very good Drunken Fist fighter."

Sasuke stared at her intently, determined to get this one right. He'd gotten all but one wrong so far, but he hadn't accepted defeat yet. "Okay," he began. "You lost the bet to Naruto and had to buy him ramen for a week."

A smile spread across Sakura's face. "Nope!" she giggled. "The truth is I punched Sai in the face when I first met him."

"Man, I never pegged you as the violence type," he laughed as he took his consequential shot. The empty shot glass clanked as it hit the table. "He must have really pissed you off."

Sakura's smile faded as memories of that time rushed back to her. The strife, the anguish, the heartache—she didn't miss any of it. With Sasuke being accepted back in the village for a little over a year, she had almost forgotten what it was like to be one of the only people fighting for him.

Sasuke noticed her change in countenance, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. "What do you say a couple more rounds and then we get out of here?" he asked.

Snapping out of thought, Sakura smiled in agreement. "Okay, but if you lose these next few rounds you're gonna regret it!"

And he did. They played four more rounds, and he lost every single one of them. Sakura tried to remember exactly how much alcohol he'd had, but her own intoxicity was hindering her thought process. They were walking home now, or at least trying to. Sakura propped herself up in the nook of Sasuke's armpit, trying to steady him as they headed home. She thought he would object to this, but surprisingly, he didn't.

"You're not very good at that game," she teased.

"Hn…you weren't exactly the world's best player either," he retorted. He heard her chuckle.

"Well, at least I got more answers right than you did." He didn't say anything, but that didn't prevent Sakura's smile from widening. "Oh look, there's your flat."

They walked up a flight of stairs to Sasuke's apartment, which was the first apartment to the left. When they reached his doorstep, Sakura pulled his keys out of his pocket, opened the door, and led him to his bedroom. Her intoxicity made this task much harder than she anticipated, but she did it nonetheless. She tried to guide him to his bed, but he met her with resistance. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and pulled himself up to where he was standing on his own. The moonlight shown through his bare windows, illuminating his face. His eyes were bagged but firm, and the moonlight made his skin look porcelain. He was staring at her, but for what, she did not know.

"Sasuke-kun, you should…"

"Sakura," he interrupted. "Let's play one more round."

She looked at him confused. "I think we've had enough alcohol for one night, so…"

"No alcohol. Just you and me. I'll go first." She could tell by his tone of voice that playing wasn't an option. "Two lies, one truth," he began. "I train with Naruto every Saturday morning at the Third Training Ground; I always eat onigiri with okaka for breakfast; or when I left the village, I thought of you every single day."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Which do you pick?" he insisted, his eyes showing nothing but seriousness.

Sakura's heart was pounding. She knew which one she wanted to be true, but what if it wasn't? Could she take that kind of disappointment? That kind of _rejection_ after everything she's been through?

"If you don't pick one, you'll never know the answer."

If Sakura's heart was pounding before, it was battering her chest now. She thought about not answering—about saving her feelings and her mental stability. But something in her body stirred, telling her that never knowing was worse than rejection. "Well…maybe you didn't think about me _all_ the time. Maybe in reality it was more like every once in a while? You know, while you were thinking about team 7…about Naruto and Kakashi—maybe I popped into your mind then."

Sasuke took a couple steps forward so that only inches separated their bodies. "I thought about you every single day I was gone," he said, tucking her hair behind her left ear and then letting his hand linger. "Every time I was by myself, every time I took a break from training, every time I laid down to sleep…every time I _closed my eyes_, I thought of you."

She stared at him in shock. _Is this real?_ She thought. She had been drinking after all, and the thought crossed her mind that maybe she had just passed out and was dreaming. But before she could finish her thoughts, Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. Sakura opened her eyes in shock as his lips enclosed around hers, allowing her to experience the touch of his skin in a way she before had. His lips were smooth and dominant, electrifying every cell in her body. The warmth of his touch coursed through her, and in that moment, she knew it was real.

She had so many questions to ask, but for now they could wait. Instead she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, signaling him to pull her closer.

And he did.


End file.
